


nunca voy a abandonarte

by Cj_Quinn72



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Acceptance, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/M, Friendship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: The first week without Maria was… Well it wasn’t bad but Manolo and Joaquin both missed her and they were kept apart. So they made a deal.If one of them was feeling sad or lonely they could climb into the others room and they’d happily share their bed.This is the story is the story of our three characters falling in love.Wrote this quick sorry if it's no good.





	1. Is that okay?

The first week without Maria was… Well it wasn’t bad but Manolo and Joaquin both missed her and they were kept apart. So they made a deal.

If one of them was feeling sad or lonely they could climb into the others room and they’d happily share their bed.

The first time one of them took that to heart was when Manolo’s father took his guitar away for the night and he couldn’t even play away his problems. He tried to sleep but dreams of dying bulls plagued him.

So he climbed in Joaquin’s window and curled up next to his friend. And the Pesadillas went away.

They did this for years until the boys were in their teens, then something changed.

Manolo opened his eyes to find Joaquin petting his hair, he smiled at his friend and kissed him without thinking. They both froze. Unsure what the other thought then Joaquin leaned in and kissed Manolo back.

After that they spent more nights together, kissing soft and sweet... Until Joaquin asked his friend a question.

“Manny… How does kissing me make you feel?”         

Manolo wasn’t sure and rolled onto his back, “Well… My belly feels all funny, and my heart beats fast and I guess it makes me want to be closer to you.” He looked to Joaquin to see if that answer was enough for him.

Joaquin kissed him in response. A hard press of lips and then his tongue was licking at Manolo’s mouth and he opened in a gasp. Manolo and Joaquin’s nights together may have changed to nights of breathless hot kisses for a while.

“Do… Do you think it will be like this? Kissing Maria?” Joaquin asked after kissing Manolo until the point they usually stopped, when their bodies were hot and shaky and they weren’t sure what to do.

Manolo smiled, “Yes I hope so. But what if she doesn’t want us to kiss her?”

Joaquin paused, “Isn’t…. Isn’t only one of us going to be the one who kisses her?”

Manolo sat up and leaned against the wall, “But then we wouldn’t be able to kiss each other… If…. I want to kiss both of you.”

Joaquin was about to reply when Manolo’s father opened the door, “What are you boys doing in here?”

Joaquin spoke quickly, “Arguing over who gets to kiss Maria! I will kiss her first! And it will be so nice she wont even look at Manolo!”

Manolo caught his friends tone and jumped in, “No! I will kiss her second! And she will feel how much I love her and she will turn from you to me!”

He tackled Joaquin to the floor with a laugh and they wrestled, laughing. The door was shut and Manolo’s father was gone when Joaquin shifted his hips starling a gasp from them both and making them freeze.

“Whoa! That’s….” Manolo started but Joaquin gripped his friends hips and ground up, they didn’t say anything about the feel of their clothed erections grinding together. They didn’t say how nice it felt they didn’t say anything when they both came in their pants and Manolo flopped forward onto Joaquin’s chest. They panted without a word until Manolo slowly moved to kiss his friend.

When they broke apart he whispered. “I love you like I love Maria.”

Joaquin nodded, “Me too. What does it mean?”

Manolo shook his head and they got back in bed, bodies pressed closely together now.

Maybe a year later Manolo caught Joaquin touching himself.

“Can… I watch?” He asked softly. Joaquin rolled into his fist and nodded. So Manolo watched Joaquin pleasure himself and hesitantly rested a hand on his friend’s lower belly and breathing heavily at the feel of tense muscles under his hand.

They started to take of their clothes to touch each other whenever they kissed after that.

The first time they touched each other during the day Joaquin grabbed Manolo and dragged him down into the shadows of an alley. He covered his mouth with one hand and jerked Manolo into a quick, slightly thrilled orgasm. The idea they might be caught had been thrilling and horrifying.

Joaquin clean up and kissed him, “I heard one of the men I met say something this morning. I’ll show you tonight.” Then he vanished. Needless to say Manolo couldn’t focus all day.

Climbing in Joaquin’s window that night was exciting, what did he have to show? Joaquin made him stay quiet as he stripped his friend slowly, kissing the exposed skin as he went. And when he was naked on his back in bed Joaquin stripped too.

Manolo didn’t feel shy despite his blush as Joaquin straddled his hips, he was in shock when his friend sunk down on him and his mind was melted in the wet soft heat of Joaquin.

“Do I feel okay?” Joaquin asked softly and Manolo panted out a soft, “Maravilloso.” They moved together, slow and hot and quiet so they wouldn’t get caught. Manolo came first but Joaquin stayed where he was and jerked his own orgasm across Manolo’s belly.

“How did I feel to you?” Manolo asked once they were calmed down and clean.

Joaquin smiled, “You’re hot, you burn nicely inside me and you make me feel… full and good. How did I feel to you?”

Manolo sighed happily, “Hot, and wet and soft. You squeezed at me and I liked it.”

Joaquin smirked, “Wanna switch tomorrow? I can show you how I feel inside you?”

Manolo shivered and agreed.

Joaquin went slow. Manolo hadn’t realized how much work it was to be open for someone. It didn’t feel good at first, in fact he almost asked Joaquin to stop. But then there was heat and pleasure and oh!

Manolo squirmed when Joaquin knelt between his legs and rubbed his dick against Manolo’s wet open hole. Then he hissed when he started to press in but remembered what Joaquin said out staying relaxed.

Once his friend was all the way inside him Manolo came. Joaquin kissed him and asked, “Do you want me to stop? What I should do?”

Manolo didn’t want Joaquin’s heat to leave him, “Don’t stop. Please.”

The way the push and pull inside him felt made Manolo cum again, then again when Joaquin spilled his heat inside him.

“I think I like this better. Is that okay?” He asked and Joaquin grinned, “Of course, Manny.”

Then a year later Maria was back.

 


	2. That wont do

“Maria is back!” Joaquin grunted as he slammed into Manolo the way he loved. He clung to Joaquin’s back and nodded.

Joaquin had been so excited he wanted to celebrate. Manolo was a little worried though.

When they were cleaned and dressed he asked, “Joaquin… Will you still love us both if Maria chooses you?”

Joaquin paused, “I have to be faithful to my wife, Manny… I will love you but we can’t do this anymore.”

Manolo felt cold, “So this was a goodbye?” he shook his head, “ _When_ I win Maria’s heart I will tell her everything and then we will pull you into our home, together. But if you win her… I will leave San Angel.”

Joaquin looked torn, “No you can’t leave! I won’t lose you!”

Manolo’s sharp teary eyed look stopped him when he reached for him. “If you are willing to never touch me in love again for her, I will go. Because I won’t give up on either of you!”

                                ***

Manolo did everything to woo Maria. Not just because he loved her, but because he loved Joaquin too. He made sure every bit of that love showed every second he could. He died for them. He came back for them.

Maria choose him.

“Maria. I have something to tell you….” He started. She paused and turned to look at him, “What’s that tone, Manny?”

He looked at his feet, “Joaquin and I… We were lovers while you were gone.” He swallowed tears, “We both love each other as much as we both love you. And I want him to come be with us. Here in our home, in our bed. He belongs here.”

Maria was silent for a moment then she lifted her husband’s chin, “Ay, Manolo. I know. I want that too. But can I have you for tonight?”

Manolo hoped he wasn’t dreaming.

Maria didn’t have to be opened like a boy, when she was excited her body was slick and wet on it’s own. He moaned a loud since they were in their own home as he sunk into her and kissed her.

They moved quickly and with the passion of people who love each other long separated.

And when they were done they went hunting for Joaquin.

They found him nervously pacing his room, and quietly dragged him back to their home.

“Joaquin… We can be loud here, it so much better when you can be loud.” Manolo whispered as he kissed his friend’s neck.

“Wait, you two have never heard each other?” Maria asked in surprise then laughed. “No, that wont do.”

So at the insistence of Maria Joaquin bedded Manolo, holding hands and letting out every noise that wanted to be made. It really did feel better. Joaquin also loved how Maria spoke to them as they moved together.

All in all with Maria there holding their hands and they sound they could make escaping they could say that was the best they had felt together.

They tried a few different things over the weeks until they found one that worked best for everyone. It played out like a game.

Manolo and Maria woke up in the morning and started to kiss and touch gently, slowly, sleepily. And once they’d started to move together Joaquin would creepy up and press into Manolo. The pretend invader pillaging what was Maria’s. They all loved this. Maria could see their faces hear their sounds, kiss them both. Manolo could touch them both so intimately and feel their press of skin and move with them. And Joaquin could see Maria and Manolo, and touch them both, make them both feel good, and the force of his movements made Manolo move in their wife.

No one on town had a problem with them all living together and kissing and hugging in public. And if they did they said nothing.

A huge fiesta was thrown when Maria announced she was pregnant and no one dared ask who’s it was. Truth be told no one knew or cared. The three had beautiful, brave, smart, kind children and that was enough for everyone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Want me to write something for you?
> 
> Come find me at @delicious-shame on tumblr!


End file.
